America's Young Miscevious Adventures
by Fictional-chan
Summary: I will update this every weekend so stay tooned! America is young and as any young individual, he has questions and needs to get into trouble. These are his tales.


Me: Ello there you guys who read my fanfics for some reason :D So uh- I thought I'd um write another many chapter fics. These chapters with be from 300-1000+ words each. They will be focused on America's adventures growing up. Yea, hopefully people enjoy this as much as I am writing this write now. Oh and please tell me if there are any spelling or punctuation errors. Don't hesitate to tell me what to improve on. Anyway….. I like dots –J- - Russia face lol. Most likely these will be in America's POV.

CHAPTER ONE:  
America's POV.

I shifted uneasily in my bed, twisting the sheets and covers with my body. Hey, don't blame me! I was having a bad dream okay? No, I wasn't scared! Okay…. I was but it was scary! Here I'll tell you! I was running down a long hallway and I didn't see England, anywhere. Then I found a door and of course I opened it. I saw a big headed purple man baby thing hunched over something and gnashing its teeth. As soon as I focused in on what it was doing and to what- I saw something horrifying. It was eating England. I tried to scream but my voice was muted. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Then it turned around, dropping England's mutilated corpse with a thud. I turned around and ran but it pounced and then it all went black.

Wasn't that scary? No? Well I'm eight and I don't wanna know how old YOU are. Anyway, when I woke up I was drenched in sweat. I cried out in a cracky voice for my caretaker. England came running in and stood at my bedside. "Yes, America, what is it?" He felt my forehead then wiped it on his shirt. "Ugh, you're covered in sweat. What's going on?" I eyed my sheets and bit my lip. 'Should I tell him? Yes! I should, because I'll never get over it if I don't!' "I…I had a bad dream." Tears pricked at the side of my eyes but they stayed focused on the sheets. "What was it about, you can tell me." England's soft smile was reassuring as always. I took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Well, I thought you died." England stared confused at me, his thick eyebrows furrowed. "Why?" "Because in my dream, I was walking down this long hallway and then- then," My voice hiccupped as I said this. "I opened a door and I say this…thing eating you! And when I tried to cry out to you, my voice was muted and then it turned around and dropped your body on the ground and chased me! I didn't know where you were! I was so frightened!" I let my built up tears roll down my cheeks as my voice hiccupped even more. England was silent then embraced me closely. I could faintly smell the scent of tea and scones I was so close to him. "I would never leave you let alone let a monster feast upon me. You have no worries my dear America. I will always be here. Here, to make it up to you," England let me go and walked over to my bookshelf and thumbed through a couple before strolling back to my bedside. "I'll read you a story." He opened the book and read aloud as I listened attentively. "There once was a woman who lived in a shoe…." He read the story and occasionally used his hands to replicate the scene.

When he had finished, he closed the book and set it by my table near the lamp. "So are you ready for bed?" "I have a question." England smiled and leaned closer to me. "What is it?" "Where do babies come from?" England's formerly happy face turned into a face of shock, his eyes wide and his face red. "What? C-Could you repeat that?" "Where do babies come from?" I stared at him with wonder in my blue eyes, eagerly awaiting his answer. Instead, he just stood shocked. "Uh, um well… There are the birds and the bees- and well there's a bush. There's a gooseberry bush with a cabbage underneath it and it's very hard to find. Yes, very hard. And then the bees sting the birds and I hear the birds don't always like it but I hear the bees enjoy it. And then the bird flies all the way to find this bush and the cabbage and then they don't always find one but sometimes they find one with a baby about to come out and then they…"

"…leave the baby on the door step." I cheerfully told Canada assuming that he hadn't gotten the talk yet and would admire me. But, instead of having a face of admiration, he had a face of shock. "T-That's not what France told me..!"

-Flash back-

"You see Canada, when a man loves a woman he does something." France held up a wurst and a donut. "This is the *beep* and the *beep*. Then you start tickling her. Then you ram into her at full speed and just keep ramming and ramming. I wrote a song about it, for Disney or something. I can open your *beep*, rock your body like *beep*. A whole new world~."

-end flash back-

Later that day I told England what Canada told me. He then suddenly got fuming mad and left the house with his wand in his hand and mumbling, "Frog face…" I didn't see France for a few weeks but Canada slept and lived at our house until France came back. It was fun! I wonder if Italy knows about it yet….

END

Me: This was so weird, but still kind of cute. But France's part was so disturbing…. *shiver* Anyway I don't know what to write tomorrow. So if anyone wants to give me ideas, feel free :D. I really enjoy reading other's opinions, whether they are rude or nice.

~Fictional-chan


End file.
